The Ultima Wielder (Cancelled)
by Badass Wielders of Twilight
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Fan-girl and Video Game player Isabella "Izzy" Garcia gets more than she bargained for when one peaceful summer night goes awry. With her two best friends gone and the most powerful Keyblade (The Ultima Weapon) in her hands, Izzy is taken for the adventure of a lifetime! But wait... what's this? Kairi's the protagonist? Another video game player is a wielder?
1. Prologue - Video Games are so Cool!

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor its franchise - it belongs to Tetsuya Nomura! I only own my OCs!**

 **Prologue - Video Games are so Cool!**

"Come on, Izzy! You can do this!" A voice stated with confidence.

"Yea! Show that Heartless who is the boss!" Another voice agreed.

These two sentences of reassurance and good luck were directed at a young 15-year old female teenager currently playing on her PS3 with two close friends. She had long wavy waist-lenght black hair, pale skin and green eyes. Her clothes weren't anything special - an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath a white jacket, a pair of green shorts and white slip-on shoes. The only accessory was around her neck - a crown-shaped necklace.

She was getting closer and closer to defeating her current enemy. She was about to deliver the last of the final hits! She was-

"NOOOOOOO! DARN IT!" She yelled as fell to the floor and started pounding her fist into the carpet.

The young teenager was very close to defeating one of the bosses in her favorite game of all time - Kingdom Hearts. However, she had made the stupidest mistake of not using a Potion or the Cure spell to heal her playable character's wounds. He was on his last legs after all... If only she had cured him in time.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, man! Izzy, you just got served real hard!" The first voice declared with a grin as she continued to laugh at the girl known as Izzy who was pounding her fist into the carpet.

The first voice belonged to another girl who looked like she was 17. She had brown eyes, pale skin and ginger hair. Unlike Izzy, she wore clothes that were suited for a summer day at the beach - a yellow tank-top with purple trips, a black wristband on her left arm, a pair of blue denim shorts and yellow sandals.

Izzy raised her head and glared at the girl who was sitting on the couch and laughing. "Shut it, Danni! It's not like you are being helpful or anything!" The girl known as Danni simply grinned and stuck her tongue out at Izzy.

"Sis, that wasn't a nice thing to do..." A third voice disagreed with Danni's method - it sounded small and innocent.

It belonged to a young boy of age 9 - he also had brown eyes, pale skin and ginger hair. He wore a simple orange tank-top, a pair of green shorts and black shoes.

"Ah, come on Micah... I didn't mean anything bad by it." Danni stated as sat next to the boy known as Micah and ruffled his hair.

Izzy looked at Danni as if she was crazy. "Nothing bad!? I lost the fight against the Parasite Cage and all you can do is tease me!?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.

Danni shrugged. "I don't know why you are complaining. You can just try again - maybe you'll have better luck this time?" She asked.

"Easy for you to say... you are a renowned video game champion after all." Izzy admitted.

Danni smirked. "Guilty as charged. I am the greatest video game player to grace this Earth." She stated with a proud look on her face.

Izzy rolled her eyes at Danni's childish declaration - despite being a good video game player and mentor to both Izzy and Micah, the ginger-haired girl would often act like an idiot sometimes...

It was an ordinary peaceful summer afternoon in Alabama, Orange Beach at the Garcia household. Isabella or Izzy as she was known thought it would be a good idea to invite her two good friends and siblings Danni and Micah to have some fun whilst their parents were at work...

One of the things that Izzy suggested they should do to pass the time and avoid going out into the hot summer weather was play one of her favorite video games of all times - Kingdom Hearts. Granted, the black-haired girl was also a fan of gaming frnachises like Assassin's Creed, Batman Arkham, Grand Theft Auto (GTA), etc... But Kingdom Hearts was her favorite game of all times.

The story of the game followed a young boy known as Sora who was the chosen wielder of the mysterious weapon known only as the Keyblade. What really made Izzy and her friends get into the game more personal was the crossover with the Disney franchise. Especially Sora travelling with the Disney mascots - Donald Duck and Goofy. The three had begun a journey to find King Mickey, two other people named Riku and Kairi and saved the worlds from darkness.

It was quite a fun experience that the 3 friends had whilst playing the first Kingdom Hearts - the travelling on a vessel known as the Gummi Ship, exploring the rest of the Disney worlds based on the movies, battling the villains and the Heartless. In fact, Izzy was the one who was mostly influenced by the game.

She started imagining herself appearing in the video game itself and assisting Sora in his quest - finding his friends and battling the Heartless. It was like the game had created a connection between her and the main protagonist. Izzy had even wished that her life was based like that of Sora's...

Unfortunately, she had to remind herself that the life she was living in right now was reality. There was no way that her dream could happen. It was impossible...

Speaking of reality, Danni was done acting like a child and turned to look at her younger brother and Izzy. "Say, guys... I was wondering if I could ask you both for a favor." She began.

Izzy and Micah turned to look at Danni with a curious expression on their faces - what did she want them to do as a favor exactly?

"Ummm... will it be... a problem if you two join me for a stargazing tonight?" She asked.

Danni's brother and Izzy were surprised at the request - not because it sounded weird, but because stargazing was a favorite thing that both the black-haired girl and Micah liked to do whenever an opportunity came.

"No... It's not a problem. But why do you want to go stargazing tonight?" Izzy asked.

Danni scratched the back of her head. "Well... I don't know why but... something tells me that tonight will be a very special one." She admitted.

A very special night? This was the first time that Danni said something strange...

"A very special night, big sis?" Micah asked.

Danni nodded. "Yea... but if you don't want to go stargazing, its fine. I won't hold it against you - promise." She reassured them with a smile.

"Well, why not? I could use a change from playing Kingdom Hearts - I'm all up for stargazing!" Izzy admitted with a grin.

"Could I come as well?" Micah asked.

"Sure, little bro. I'm taking care of you after all, Micah." Danni agreed with her little brother's request which made him clap in joy.

"So, it's decided - we are all going to do some stargazing tonight?" Izzy asked with both Danni and Micah nodding in agreement.

"Great! Luckily, our folks are going to work until the morning. We have the entire night all for ourselves it seems!" Izzy declared.

Danni nodded. "Yep. So, what do we do now?" She asked.

Izzy thought about what they should do next and then came up with the solution. "How about I attempt to defeat the Parasite Cage yet again?" She asked.

"Are you sure that you will win his time?" Danni asked with a playful grin.

"Hey! You keep quiet... I can do this." Izzy declared.

Danni giggled playful. "Whatever you say, Iz." She replied.

"We can't start the battle without getting some more snacks and drinks first." Micah added.

Izzy and Danni looked around and saw that Micah was right - their bowls were empty and their drinks were nearly depleted. It was time to restock.

"Good point, Micah. Let's restock our supplies before we get on with fighting the Parasite Cage." Izzy stated.

Danni got up from the couch. "You two can go and get the snacks and drinks ready. I gotta go and wash my hands..." The ginger-haired girl showed her hands which were dirty and stick.

"Alright, Danni. You have permission to go and wash them. Bathroom's upstairs - on the left." Izzy directed her friend.

Danni gave her a thumbs-up with a grin and left the living room.

"So, Micah - let's go and get the stuff ready." Izzy stated with a warm smile.

Micah nodded with an excited look and grabbed Izzy's hand. The two walked towards the kitchen to grab more snacks and drinks...

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Garcia household bathroom - Danni was washing her hands with soap along with her face to remove the stickness and dirt. As she was done, she wiped them in a cloth.

The ginger-haired girl stood quiet in front of the mirror for a few minutes and then closed her eyes. A purple aura surrounded her as she felt her heart beat faster. Soon, it was gone - but when she opened her eyes, they were no longer brown. Instead, they were golden-amber. A smile appeared on her face - but it wasn't a warm one. It was evil and malicious...

"Soon... I'll free myself and my friends from this prison. My beloved Isabella will belong to me and my little brother as well... we will be freed from this Earth." She spoke calm and collected. But this wasn't the ordinary Danni's voice - it was new and... evil.

Closing her eyes yet again, the purple aura returned for a few seconds and it was gone soon after. Her eyes returned their ordinary brown color... She pulled out a fake warm smile and left the bathroom...

Unbeknownst to anyone in the Garcia house, Danni's words were true. In the next few hours, Isabella Garcia would say goodbye to her home and Earth itself. It would also be the last time that the black-haired girl would see Danni and Micah for a while...

It was the beginning of a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Intruder

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor its franchise - it belongs to Tetsuya Nomura! I only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Intruder.**

A few hours later after the sun had set over the horizon of Orange Beach. As Izzy predicted correctly, her mom wouldn't be back until the next morning. The same could be said for Danni and Micah's parents... the three friends were free to go and do some stargazing.

Izzy was charge of carrying the food and drink supplies to the beach while Micah was holding some blankets in case the weather turned bad. As for Danni... she had the most important item of the stargazing trip - the telescope.

The three friends knew where exactly they should set up camp in order to do the stargazing activity... and just in case they decided to sleep if it got too late to return home.

Soon, they reached their destination - a little shack which was a little bit worn down, but still hospitable and comfy enough to fit Izzy and her friends. Rumor has it that either the black-haired girl's mother or Danni's parents built it when they were younger... But unfortunately, no one knew the truth.

Izzy turned to look at her friends. "Whelp, gang - We've arrived at last. Let's see up the stuff so we can get on with the stargazing!" She clapped in an excited tone.

Danni giggled. "Jeez, Iz. We're just doing some stargazing tonight. Top it down a notch, girl." She said whilst helping Micah set up the blankets on the warm sandy beach.

Izzy rolled her eyes at this - why couldn't Danni just understand how important stargazing was to her...

After putting every blanket on the sand, Micah sat down and giggled with a clap. Meanwhile, Izzy and Danni were currently setting up the telescope. The ginger-haired girl told her friend that they should really be careful since it was a birthday gift. Danni had gotten it last year since she was a big fan of stargazing.

After three or four minutes of struggling, Izzy and Danni had managed to set up the telescope. Now the only thing left to do was adjust the size and destination settings. Danni was in charge of that whilst Izzy sat down next to Micah and started ruffling his hair.

Half an hour later, Danni had managed to set the settings in the correct order after one or two miserable failures. The ginger sat next to her little brother and enjoyed her dinner alongside Micah and Izzy who were eating as well.

Soon, they laid on the blankets and began watching the stars - it was a peaceful and clear night. No rain or thunderstorm in sight...

Izzy couldn't help but smile as she looked at the stars that decorated the night sky. "Such a wonderful night... isn't it guys?" She asked with a sigh.

Danni nodded. "Yep. I don't know why... but the stars tonight are so mesmerizing." She admitted.

Izzy was surprised at what Danni said. "That's the first time I'm hearing you say that word - mesmerizing. Why's that?" The black-haired girl asked as she looked at her.

"Hmmm..." Danni's finger was on her chin as she started to wonder why she even said the word "mesmerizing" in the first place. "I guess... the words came out of my mouth unexpectedly?" She admitted.

"Oh..." Izzy replied before looking at the stars yet again.

"Say, big sis." Micah began.

Danni looked at him. "Yea, Micah?" She asked curiously wondering what her little brother wanted.

"Do... you know what those pretty stars are made of?" Micah asked.

"Well..." Danni scratched the back of her head due to not having a proper answer to give to her brother. She then realized something about his question. "Wait... little bro, are you thinking about the thing that Leon said in KH?" She asked.

Micah nodded slowly and uneasy. Danni on the other hand just giggled.

"Micah, it isn't true. It's just a fake theory that Nomura came up to make the game more popular. There's no life or world on them." Danni explained.

"Oh... still, don't you wish it was true?" Micah asked.

Danni gave a small nod. "If only it was true - we could go to different worlds and battle the Heartless."

"And also meet the Disney characters!" Micah yelled excitedly.

Danni nodded with a smile - she knew that Micah had a deep weakness for the Disney franchise and its characters. The boy hoped that he would be able to visit one of the different Disneyland theme parks and meet his idols one day...

However... what Micah didn't know was that he would meet his idols soon enough. But not in a way that he was expecting...

As Danni and Micah continued to talk whilst watching the stars, Izzy was quiet. She was starting to doze off due to the early evening and watching the stars.

As her eyes began to slowly close, she started to think on something that Micah said just now. _"I wonder if Micah's words are true - are there different worlds on the stars in the universe? It's impossible... Like Danni said, it's just a theory that Nomura came up to make the game more interesting. Still, I can't help but wonder if it-"_ *YAWN* _I feel s-so s-sleepy right now... I w-wanna t-take a n-na-"_ Izzy didn't finish her thoughts as she fell into a deep slumber without Danni and Micah noticing.

 _(In the dreamworld...)_

Izzy opened her eyes slowly whilst giving out a loud yawn. She sat up and scratched the back of head. She looked around the area while still feeling half-asleep. What an interesting grassy field and- Wait, what!?

Izzy's eyes widened in shock - where was she? This wasn't the beach that she was currently laying on or taking a small nap. She was in some kind of grassy field where the sky was blue. It wasn't night... at all.

Questions filled Izzy's mind - Where was she? How did she get here? What force brought her to this field? More importantly, where were Danni and Micah?

She got off the grassy field and looked around for answers to her questions. Izzy spotted a crossed pathway that was shaped like an X with roads leading to unknown locations.

The black-haired teenager walked forward away from the grassy field. Stopping at the center of the crossed pathway, she looked around for any signs of Danni or Micah. No such luck...

"Danni? Micah? Where are you two? Yell if you are both nearby!" Izzy called out to the siblings. She was hoping that they would to hear her voice and come running to her.

Izzy waited - a minute or two. No one came to her aid... no Danni or Micah. The black-haired girl was disappointed that her two friends were nowhere to be found...

She sighed and looked at the ground. "Danni... Micah... where are you two?" She asked quietly.

"Not in this fine day, I assure you." A unknown voice responded to Izzy.

Izzy was surprised when she heard another voice. Turning around behind her, the black-haired girl saw something that she wasn't expecting - an unknown someone wearing a brown-hooded robe.

Izzy's eyes widened in shock - where did this robe come from?

"W-who are you...?" Izzy asked slowly, but remaining on guard just in case the robed figure tried something.

"I've come to see you, dear Isabella." The robed figure spoke up - its voice seemed like that of a young woman speaking. What surprised Izzy was her name being spoken by the mysterious stranger.

"H-how... did you know my name?" Izzy asked suspiciously.

"I know everything that there is to know about you, dear Isabella. I've come to bring you a warning - your reality has been connected to ours." The female figure in the robe stated.

Izzy was surprised at her words. Her reality was connected? What did that even- Wait. Those words that the robe said... They sounded very similar to what Ansem - The Seeker of Darkness told Sora back on Destiny Island. Was this robe figure really...?

No. It couldn't be him - this couldn't be happening... besides, when did Ansem - The Seeker of Darkness sounded like a young woman?

"C-cut the crap! Stop spouting nonsense! Where did you even come from and who are you?" She demanded.

"Hmph. Ignorant and naive... just like that girl I met on the island." The robed figure replied.

Izzy wasn't satisfied with the mysterious stranger's avoidance of her questions. "You aren't really answering my questions, you know?"

"There is so very much to learn, Isabella Garcia. You understand so little... just like the girl." The robed figure replied.

"What girl!? What are you talking about!?" Izzy demanded. She was getting angry at not receiving proper answers.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. Now then..." The robed figure raised her hands and summoned a huge gust of winds.

She pointed and launched them at Izzy who was trying to hold her ground against the robed figure's wind attack.

"It's time for you to witness the destruction of your world. Your time has come, Isabella Garcia... Your destiny is tied to darkness. You cannot change or escape your fate. Goodbye for now!" She declared and sent out a huge wind tornado towards Izzy.

She got caught into it and was spinning around. Izzy did her best to find a way out of the torando... unfortunately, no such luck. Soon, the wind tornado launched her into the air and unknowingly into oblivion.

The robed figure smiled from behind her hood and summoned a purple-like portal. Before walking into it, she turned and looked at the still spinning tornado. "Enjoy the last few moments of your life, Isabella Garcia. Soon, the darkness will engulf you... and your heart will be mine. I look forward to seeing you serve me as my slave. Until we meet again in the darkness..."

The robed figure walked into the portal which soon closed and the tornado died down...


	3. Chapter 2 - A Traversing Arrival

**Author's Notes: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its franchise - it belongs to Tetsuya Nomura! I only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter 2 - A Traversing Arrival.**

"Izzy! Wake up! Please wake up!" Young Isabella Garcia's eyes snapped opened as she found herself back at the beach. Giving a sigh, the black-haired girl saw Micah being scared with his entire body shaking.

"Micah, what's wrong...?" Izzy asked quietly as the 9-year old boy ran up to her and hug her very tightly.

"Oh, Izzy! Thank goodness you woke up! Things are pretty bad!" Micah yelled as Izzy pulled him away from the hug.

"Pretty bad? What do you-" A loud thundering noise cut the black-haired girl off. She looked up and gasp at what she saw - gigantic dark clouds were covering the night sky. Not to mention the fact the wind was picking up... very fast.

"W-what's going on, Micah? There was no mentioning of a storm on the weather broadcast today!" Izzy asked in confusion as she held Micah close to her.

"I d-don't know! This storm showed a couple of minutes after you had fallen asleep! What's worse - big sis left me all alone without any explanation! I don't know where she is... I'm scared." Micah admitted as he hugged Izzy tight as she could.

The black-haired girl couldn't believe this - a storm shows up out of nowhere and then Danni leaves Micah all alone whilst she goes who knows where... Ugh, that damned idiot!

Izzy had to find Danni and fast! But first - she had to ensure Micah's safety. Where to put him... that was the question.

A fictional lightbulb popped up in her head - the beach shack! She could leave him there and then come back to get him once she found Danni. It was just crazy enough to work!

"Micah, I need you to listen to me." Izzy began as she released the scared Micah from the hug and looked the boy in the face. "I'm going to take you to the beach shack and put you there for safe keeping until I find your sister." The black-haired girl explained as Micah started shaking in fear a lot more.

"B-but... Izzy, what if a monster comes and gets me? I don't think I'll be able to last without you or big sis to keep an eye on me.. I'm scared. Please don't leave me!" Micah pleaded.

"I know, Micah... you don't want me to leave you alone since you are still just a little boy. But I have to find your sister... it doesn't make any sense as to why she would leave you all alone in this storm. I hope to get some answers from her when I find her... in the meantime, I need you to stay inside the shack and be brave as best you can. Can you do this for me?" Izzy asked with a small smile.

Micah was still scared due to the fact that Izzy was about to leave in order to search for Danni. He didn't want the black-haired girl to go...

At the same time, he trusted Izzy completely and she would never go back her word. He had to be brave... for her and big sister Danni.

Micah nodded slowly with a little hint of bravery. "Good, Micah. I'll come back as soon as possible when I find your sister. She couldn't have gotten far. Now let's get you to safety." Izzy finished speaking before grabbing Micah's hand and running towards the beach shack.

After putting Micah inside the shack and closing the door shut, Izzy started running around the beach in search of her missing friend Danni. But where exactly could the black-haired girl start her search?

Izzy noticed that the storm was getting worst and worst at every second. In fact... the wind was also starting to pick up a little bit faster. The black-haired however continued run along the beach in the hopes of finding Danni.

Just then, Izzy stopped running when she sensed that something was about to happen. To her shock and surprise - black shadowy creatures with yellow eyes came out of the sand. It was the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts! But how was that possible!?

"No... no! It can't be you! You don't exist! You only in the game! You can't be the Heartless! YOU CAN'T BE REAL!" Izzy shouted in fear. Her voice was loud enough for the Heartless to hear. The black-haired girl face-palmed at her stupidity due to yelling at the creatures that she thought were fictional in front of her.

The Heartless charged forward with an attempt to land onto Izzy herself and steal her heart, but the teenager was quick and dodged out of the way. She turned around and ran back straight for the beach shack. Meanwhile, from the sand, purple portals were being formed with Heartless coming out of them.

Izzy ran and ran as fast as she could. This... couldn't be happening! It was nothing but a bad dream. Soon, the black-haired girl would wake up on the beach like she did earlier under the peaceful blue night and everything would be fine. No... she wasn't waking up. This wasn't a dream at all... it was a real nightmare.

As more Heartless continued to pop-up, Izzy continued running towards the beach shack. She had one objective in mind - to get Micah and escape from this nightmare. Plus, she still had to find Danni... but where was she exactly?

Izzy was almost to the beach shack when she saw someone standing next to and watching the storm. The black-haired girl got very close and saw that it was...

"Danni!" She yelled in relief - her best friend was alright! Thank goodness!

She ran up to her and took a couple of deep breaths due to being tired from all that running.

"Danni! There you are! Where did you go? Don't you see what is happening right now?" Izzy yelled in a concerning tone.

However, Danni didn't respond to her question and instead continued to look at the sky. "The darkness... it's wonderful isn't it, Izzy?" She asked which confused the teenage Garcia completely.

"The darkness!? Are you out of your mind, Danni!? Don't your realize what is happening right now!?" She asked.

Danni gave a low chuckle. "No, Izzy... I'm not out of my mind." The ginger began to turn around to look at her friend. "For the first time ever... I feel free." Izzy gasped when she saw Danni's face.

Golden-amber eyes replaced her brown ones. There was a smile plastered on the ginger-haired girl's face. Izzy was shocked and saddened when she saw Danni like this. Her new eyes and her new tone of voice... this wasn't the Danni that Izzy knew he entire life.

"D-danni... no... please don't..." Izzy pleaded as tears threatened to leave her eyes. Danni couldn't have... there was no way it was true... but, unfortunately... it was - Danni had successfully embraced the darkness.

The new Danni laughed with a hint of evil in her voice. "Do you like me this way, Izzy?" She asked.

Izzy started to cry whilst being angry. "No! I don't like you this way, Danni! You aren't supposed to be one with darkness! You are a part of the light! This can't be happening..." She whispered quietly to herself.

"Oh, it's happening - the door has finally opened and now we can leave our home!" Danni declared with a laugh as she continued to look at the ominous clouds.

"Leave our home, Danni!? I won't leave it! What would your little brother think of you right now if he saw you? Tell me!" Izzy demanded as the tears continued to fall.

"Micah? Oh, he'll be joining us very soon! Besides, I would worry too much about what his opinion might be..." Danni replied as she smirked with her golden dark eyes shining brightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izzy asked.

Danni giggled evilly. "Why don't you say hello to my new little brother, Izzy?" She asked and then stepped aside.

The door to the beach shack opened and from out it came Micah. But as he approached, Izzy became heartbroken as more tears came out of her eyes.

Micah was still the same, but his clothes were now completely different. Instead of his usual summer outfit, he wore a form-fitting bodysuit that appeared to be made of black muscle tissue. The black faded to red around the wrists and it came with purple gloves that were tucked under the suit. The bodysuit had a purple-blue color on the chest and part of the torso with an emblem that was a black heart with red outlines on the chest. It had purple feet and shins that faded into black legs. It also featured a dark purple belt and a cloth around Micah's waist, opening in the front. The cloth was an off-white color that faded into dark purple and was ripped all around at the bottom. What most broke Izzy's heart was Micah's eyes - they were still brown... yet now they were completely lifeless and without any pupils.

Izzy was heartbroken because this was indeed a nightmare - one that she would never be able to wake up. What hurt the most was the siblings opening themselves to the darkness.

Danni noticed Izzy's tearful look and gave a cruel laugh. "How does it feel, Izzy? To finally see that this is no longer a dream... but a real nightmare?" She asked.

Izzy wiped the tears away and glared at Danni and Micah. "S-stop it, you two! This isn't the way! You both are not with darkness! You are with the light! Stop it!" The black-haired girl demanded.

Danni just laughed. "Stop it? I don't want to do that just yet... the darkness is making me have too much fun! Isn't that right, little bro?" She asked Micah.

The young boy nodded immediately like a monotone slave. "Yes, big sister. I am a servant of the darkness." He simply said.

"Micah, please... don't do this! Come back to the light! It's not too late! Please!" Izzy pleaded as the tears fell from her eyes yet again.

Meanwhile, the Heartless were approaching Izzy's location very fast while she was talking to Danni and Micah.

"I am sorry, Izzy... but it is my duty now to stand alongside my big sister in the darkness. Please join us." Micah requested as he extended his gloved hand for Izzy to grab.

Danni smiled gently and did the same. "My little brother is right, Izzy. Join us... and together the three of us will be forever one with darkness." She stated.

Izzy was shocked at what the siblings were suggesting - join and become one with the darkness? That was never going to happen... no matter what!

Izzy shook her head in anger and glared at the siblings. "No... NO! I'll never join you and become one with darkness!" She yelled.

Danni shook her head in sad disappointment while Micah looked down at the ground. "It's a shame, Izzy... you can't even begin to understand what an amazing gift the darkness can be. But if you refuse to join us... so be it." The ginger-haired girl snapped her fingers and a purple portal appeared underneath Izzy's feet. To the black-haired girl's shock, small shadows came out of it and started grabbing her legs.

"H-hey... l-let me go!" She struggled to escape, but no such luck.

Meanwhile, Danni and Micah watched as Izzy was being handled by the Heartless. If she would not join the darkness like they did the easy way... then corrupting the black-haired girl's heart was the only option available.

Danni turned to look at her brother who was still wearing the bodysuit. "Well, Micah... it is time for us to leave. Don't you agree?" She asked.

"But what about Izzy?" Micah asked in a monotone voice.

Danni looked at Izzy who was continued to struggle against the Heartless. "She'll soon join us... don't worry, little brother. Now then... let us take our leave." Micah nodded.

The two closed their eyes and raised their arms as the heavy wind picked them up and threw them into the air towards the ominous clouds. Izzy was watching the scene in shock whilst struggling to escape from the Heartless trap.

"Danni! Micah!" She attempt to call out to them, but it was no use - the heavy wind had sucked them into the ominous clouds. They were gone... and Izzy did nothing to stop them.

More Heartless had showed up from the ground and covered every parts of Izzy's body. She was beginning to feel exhausted and trapped thanks to the enemy.

 _"I... can't keep this up for much longer... I don't know if I'll be able to escape this nightmare... Is this it? Will I never get out of this trap? Are Danni and Micah really gone forever? Will I never see my mother again? I... I... feel... like... giving... u-"_ She didn't finish her last thougts as the Heartless shadows covered every part of her body and filled her eyes with blackness...

Everything was black... until a bright light came into view. It started small only to grow bigger and bigger until it was able to fill Izzy's vision to completely. She opened her eyes and found herself back onto the beach with the wind being strong and the clouds still being ominous.

What was going? Why didn't the Heartless finish her off? Why wasn't her heart taken? What was-

Izzy felt something heavy in her right hand. When she looked down, her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. It was a-

"A Keyblade!?" She yelled in shock.

The Keyblade was shaped just like a long sword with a glowing blue/white blade and a golden handle. The blade was wrapped in an ornate gold filigree in a pattern slightly reminiscent of fish bones. The teeth of the blade was a golden version of a crown charm, with the Keychain token attached to the blade by shimmering thread being a gilded heart. Izzy gasped when she realized what exactly she was wielding - more specifically, what kind of Keyblade.

"T-the Ultima Weapon!? How did I get the most powerful Keyblade in the universe!?" She asked herself as she continued to examine the weapon that appeared in her right hand.

Unfortunately, the Heartless showed up and Izzy took a fighting stance. The little monsters charged forward and attempt to take the teenager's heart only for two of them to end up getting destroyed. Three more jumped from behind Izzy and got onto her back.

"H-hey! Get off me!" She demanded and successfully shook them from her back. Soon afterwards, she disposed of them.

The first wave of Heartless was gone, but soon after - a second wave came out to fight Izzy.

Three jumped forward to which Izzy dodged and annihilated in no time at all. Two sunk back into the sandy ground and came up in front of the black-haired girl. They attempt to use a jump attack to land and steal Izzy's heart... only for the shadows to end up being sliced into dust.

The second wave was gone and Izzy sighed in relief. Thank goodness for that...

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to celebrate due to the heavy wind blowing at her. She was beginning to lose her balance...

Thinking quickly, she slammed the Ultima Weapon into the sand and held onto dear life as best she could. Unfortunately, the Keyblade was having other ideas...

Soon, the wind became too strong for both Izzy and the Ultima to handle. It eventually released itself from the hole that was holding it and its wielder all together. The black-haired girl gasped as she was sent flying by the heavy wind towards the ominous clouds.

And thus begins the wondrous tale and adventure of Isabella Garcia - The Wielder of the Ultima Weapon.


	4. Chapter 3 - Encounters and Shocks

**Author's Notes: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its franchise – it belongs to Tetsuya Nomura! I only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter 3 – Encounters and Shocks**

The doors of Traverse Town's First District were pushed opened as an anthropomorphic female duck and cow stepped forward.

The duck had white plumage, a yellow bill along with light blue eyes and lavender eye shadow. She wore a violet beret that had a belt and sported a zipper that spanned the length of the hat, a purple high-collared jacket with yellow lining and cuffs along with a zipper to tie the whole thing, a short dark purple cape with yellow lining that was draped over the shoulders and held by a silver bow. A pair of pink bracelets with yellow lines and red dots on them adorned both her hands. Lastly, she wore a pair of purple high-heeled sneakers on her feet.

The cow was very tall with black skin, a white mouth and two small horns on the top of her head. She wore a small brown bowler hat with a pair of goggles attached to it and a flower, a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly along with a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. Two sets of white gloves with brown bands adorned her hands. Over the turtleneck sweater was a sleeveless black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. There was also a short yellow skirt along with a big one that reached her knees and trailed down the back side. Two brown boots with bowties covered her feet. Her only accessory was a yellow cow bell around her neck.

These female anthropomorphic cow and duck were Clarabelle Cow and Daisy Duck – Captain Goofy of the Royal Guard and Royal Mage Donald Duck's love interests. Currently, they were on a mission by her highness Queen Minnie. Their job was to find and follow the mystery person who had a "Key" of some kind… at least, that's what the queen's letter said.

When they arrived in Traverse Town, Clarabelle suggested that they should change their clothes as to avoid suspicion. Daisy agreed since she thought that travelling in a ball gown was a very bad idea…

Accompanying Clarabelle and Daisy was the Royal Chronicler – a small cricket by the name of Jiminy. He was the only person who escaped the destruction of his home and ended up in Disney Castle. Now he was following Clarabelle and Daisy in their search for the mysterious "Key".

Clarabelle was walking forward when a mysterious force told her to look up. She did and gasped in shock. Daisy turned around and wondered what caught Clarabelle's attention all of a sudden.

"Clara… what are you-" Daisy looked up and gasped in shock as Clarabelle spoke. "Look, Daisy! A star is going out!" The cow pointed at a blinking star that was about to go out.

It blinked three times and then disappeared for good much to the shock of Clarabelle and Daisy who were hoping that someone made it out alive before the star was destroyed.

"Clara… we gotta keep moving." Daisy told her.

Clarabelle nodded and followed Daisy who was crossing her arms and wondering where the mystery "Key" was. "Where could that "Key" be…?" She wondered.

"You know what, Daisy? Maybe we should go and find Aerith first – the Queen's letter said that she'll be able to help us in the search for the "Key"." Clarabelle suggested, but Daisy rolled her eyes. "Clara… just be quiet and let me handle this, okay?"

Clarabelle was a little hurt by what Daisy said, but nodded nevertheless. _"What a stubborn duck…"_ The cow thought to herself.

Just then, she realized that someone from their group was missing – Queen Minnie's pet cat Figaro. Where did the little scamp ran off to…? He climbed aboard the Gummi Ship when it was about to take off and exited alongside Clarabelle and Daisy – so… where was he?

"Figaro! Come on out! Here, kitty! Here, here, here! Come on out, Figaro!" Clarabelle yelled as she followed Daisy whilst searching for the queen's pet.

Meanwhile, the blackish-white cat and pet of Queen Minnie known as Figaro was walking in an alleyway in search of food or something to play with. What he saw at the end was something unexpected.

Laying on the ground was an unconscious girl who was no doubt somewhere between 14 or 15. She had short auburn red hair and a pale complexion. Her clothes consisted of consisted of a black top underneath a white one, purple bike shorts that were hidden by a purple skirt being held all together by a blue belt. Her feet garnered two white slip-on shoes with purple caps. The accessories that the girl possessed were a black choker, a yellow wristband along with a purple armband on her left arm and two bracelets on the right. Lastly, there was necklace with a silver bead around her neck. Her eyes were closed for some reason…

The cat walked up slowly towards the girl and stood in front of her face. It began to lick her face with its tongue which made her giggle a little bit even with her eyes closed.

"S-stop it, Mom… j-just five more minutes." The girl pleaded before returning to sleep once more.

The cat licked her face once more and she started to giggle. Opening her eyes slowly, she rubbed them very slowly and looked at her surroundings. "Oh… this isn't Destiny Island at all. W-where am I…?" She rubbed the back of her head.

From the looks of things, she was in some kind of alleyway with some wooden boxes and barrels. What a strange place…

The girl got up and brushed the dirt off her tank-top and shorts. She then felt a couple of taps coming from her legs. Looking down, she gave out a cute squeal – it was a little kitty cat!

"Oh, my gosh! You are the most cutest kitty cat I've ever seen!" She grinned and rubbed her nose with his.

The cat liked the nose rub and licked the girl's cheeks. She giggled and placed the cat down on the pavement.

Crouching to its level, the girl decided to ask where exactly she was. "Hey, little fella. Do you know where I am?" The cat in response turned in the other direction and ran ahead.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" The girl asked but the cat was too far ahead to hear. Sighing to herself, the teenager walked out of the alley and was immediately stunned at the sight.

"Holy… this isn't a dream! I'm in another world!" The girl screamed in a joyful and shocked tone.

She was currently in the first district of Traverse Town – filled with houses, a café, shops and the doors leading to the second and third parts of this hub. What a pure coincidence!

Though she was happy that she was in another world, the girl had no time for sight-seeing or going on a tour. She had to find her two friends and fast…

Looking around, the girl was attracted to the shop with the yellow glowing sign "Accessory Shop" – maybe someone in there could offer her help?

She had to give it a try. The girl pushed the doors leading to the "Accessory Shop" and stepped forward. Hopefully the owner was in and not somewhere else.

The Accessory Shop was considered by many in Traverse Town to be a good source of help and gathering information – along with buying items and such. The inside of the room featured a fireplace, a couch with some coffee tables, a counter with an item on display and stuff for selling.

There was a young woman writing in a ledger behind the counter. She had shoulder-length black hair with three caramel streaks on both sides of her face, fair skin and dark brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a long sleeveless blue rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back, matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black tank top along with a denim button-up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, a pair of black cycling shorts with zippers going down the front and a pair of silver buckled black boots. Her only piece of accessory was a necklace with a ring attached to it.

The woman heard the door opening and stopped writing in the ledger. Sighing to herself, she began to speak. "Welcome to the Accessory Shop. How many I-" The woman stopped when she noticed who had entered her store – a little girl.

"Um… h-hello. Are you by chance the owner?" The girl asked with a shy tone in her voice.

The woman nodded with a gentle smile on her face. "Indeed I am… I'm Rinoa Heartlilly: co-owner of the Accessory Shop - whenever my friend Cid isn't. And you are…?" The co-owner whose name was identified as Rinoa asked.

"My name is Kairi… and I need some help, Miss Heartlilly." The girl whose name was Kairi pleaded.

"No need to be formal, Kairi… just call me Rinoa. Miss Heartlilly makes me feels like an old woman. So, what kind of help do you need, dear?" Rinoa asked.

"W-well… I've just arrived here and I have no idea where my friends are. We got separated when my island was attacked by strange dark creatures with yellow eyes. Have you by chance seen two boys named Sora and Riku, Rinoa?" Kairi asked.

Rinoa's eyes widened in surprise. "The Heartless have struck again… this is bad." She whispered quietly to herself in order to make sure that Kairi didn't hear anything.

It didn't seem to work because Kairi was surprised at what she heard – did Rinoa knew something about why her home world was attacked?

"Miss Rinoa, do you know anything about why my island was attacked…?" Kairi asked slowly.

Rinoa couldn't help but give a small sigh – _"Better break the news now than later…"_ The black-haired woman thought to herself.

"Kairi… those creatures you encountered on your island were the Heartless. They are darkness that resides in people's hearts. What attracts them is envy, hatred or sorrow. The only thing that can defeat them is a Keyblade Wielder… which sadly we don't have. As a result, Traverse Town is under constant threat from the Heartless." Rinoa explained to a confused Kairi who scratched the back of her head.

"Traverse Town…?" Kairi asked and Rinoa answered her question immediately. "The name of the world you are in right now – it serves as a hub for all those who have lost their worlds to both the Heartless and darkness. If your island was attacked, Kairi… that means that Traverse Town is now home. I'm afraid that your world was no doubt destroyed by the Heartless." Rinoa finished explaining to a shocked Kairi.

"W-what!?" Kairi looked at ground as a few tears exited her eyelids and fell to the ground. Rinoa noticed this, exited the counter and crouched towards Kairi's level. The woman placed a comforting hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Hey, don't cry… maybe your home is gone. But that doesn't mean your friends are. I bet that right now maybe they are in either the Second or Third District. Why not take a look around town?" Rinoa suggested as she wiped Kairi's tears away.

"R-really? You believe that my friends could be alive and are right now somewhere in Traverse Town…?" Kairi asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Rinoa nodded with a smile on her face. "Yep. In fact, why not start your search in the Second District? I'm sure you'll find your friends… just keep a chin up and you'll do great." The woman told her.

Kairi smiled gently – Rinoa had a point. Maybe Sora and Riku were somewhere in the Second and Third District… waiting for help or their third best friend. Whatever the reason, the red-haired teenager decided that she should explore the rest of this town before making judgment.

"Alright, I'll take your advice and explore the rest of this town, Miss Rinoa. Who knows? Maybe I'll find Sora and Riku in one of the other districts…" Rinoa smiled at those words.

"Good… have a look around the Second District first – most of the new residents who have lost their homes usually rent a room in the local Hotel. I'd advise you to begin your search there. But first, we need to get you a weapon just in case you run into any Heartless." Rinoa told her.

"Oh, I already have a weapon to fend off the Heartless – this key-shaped weapon!" Kairi pulled out her right hand as a bright flash blinded both her and Rinoa – soon, a long classical skeleton key landed in her fist.

The blade was completely silver while the teeth formed an outline of a crown, its guard was bright golden while the rain-guard was blue. The handle was gray and its keychain that extended from the hilt was silver. Its token was a mouse head.

Rinoa gasped quietly so that Kairi couldn't hear her. This little girl… this teenager was the chosen wielder of the Keyblade!? How could this have happened…? Why did the Keyblade have to choose a child so innocent, yet so pure?

In the meantime, Kairi noticed that Rinoa wasn't eyeing her anymore. Instead, she was looking at her weapon… why exactly?

"Ummm… are you okay, Miss Rinoa?" Kairi asked very slowly.

"Oh! Uh, yeah! Just thinking about some things… say, Kairi – where did you get the Keyblade?" Rinoa asked.

"You mean the weapon I'm wielding? Well… it ended up in my hands right after one of my best friends used the darkness to escape from our island. I've been fighting off the Heartless ever since. Why do you ask, Miss Rinoa?" Kairi was curious on the matter.

"Umm… no reason. I was just curious on the matter. A-anyways… aren't your friends waiting for you to find them?" Rinoa asked which made Kairi widen her eyes. The red-haired girl had almost forgot about Sora and Riku!

"You're right, Miss Rinoa! I've gotta go! If I find them, I'll let you know! Later!" Kairi yelled her goodbyes as she rushed out of the Accessory Shop and began to search for the boys.

Rinoa waved her goodbye with a smile and then she sighed. The chosen wielder had been discovered… now she had to tell her husband and the rest of their group. One down, two more "Keys" to be found…

Walking over to the counter, she pulled up her phone and dial in an unknown number. Seconds later, the caller answered.

"Hi… Aerith, are you there? Okay, good… I've got good news – one of the three "Keys" has been found. Her name is Kairi… how soon can you get over here with Cloud?" Rinoa asked the person known as Aerith over the phone.

 _ **(Meanwhile…)**_

The doors leading to the Second District were pushed opened as Kairi stepped forward and looked around – much like the first section of Traverse Town, this area was filled with houses and shops. There was even a fountain and a bell tower it seems. The red-head smiled in relief when she saw the big neon sign: "Traverse Town Hotel." – So far, so good. Now all she had to do was enter and check to see if Sora or Riku were in there.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't on her side today. As soon as she stepped forward, Kairi saw a man stumbled out in front of her. His face displayed a look of fear – something must have really shook him up.

"Hey, mister… are you-" Kairi cut herself off in shock as a pink-colored heart bursted out from the man's body and flew away into the deep night sky. The red-head wondered what the heck just happened.

Meanwhile, the man disappeared into a small vortex-like portal and in his place came a much bigger Heartless than the small shadows Kairi encountered on the island.

This monster was clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing a red-blackish heart emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. It wore black, silver trimmed shoes that ended in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helmet decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. It had fierce blue and red-tipped claws, along with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw.

If Kairi didn't know better, she would think that this Heartless would resemble a knight in shining armor. But this wasn't the case…

The Knight Heartless jumped and did a somersault in the air before disappearing for good. Kairi was confused on why it just vanished like that…

But she didn't have time to think about that for now because – several shadows had begun to surround her. "It's the Heartless that I saw on my island!" She pulled out her Keyblade and got into position.

Three shadows jumped forward in an attempt to take her heart, but she was quick and sliced them in half with her Keyblade. Two of the Heartless sank into the ground and rose up from behind in order to sneak attack her. Fortunately, Kairi saw their reflection from her blade and turned around. She wasted no time in slicing them. Five shadows were done and only two more were left.

Kairi jump and delivered a landing attack on the first shadow – it vaporized into dust. The final sank back into the ground and attempted a sneak attack from behind. But it didn't work… the moment it popped out again, Kairi sliced it in half and it disappeared soon after.

With all seven shadows gone, Kairi dismissed her Keyblade and sighed in relief. So, the Heartless followed her from her home, huh? What a coincidence…

But she didn't have time to waste – right now, she was going to enter the hotel and search for any signs of Sora or Riku.

Kairi was about to take a step forward when she heard screaming coming from somewhere. The red-haired girl looked around but didn't see anyone in need of help-

 ***CRASH!-CRASH!-CRASH!***

Someone crashed landed on top of Kairi whose eyes were currently spinning along with stars around her head. She was really having a shitty day… who in their bright mind had the idea to crash-land on top of Kairi?

The red-haired girl pushed the person who made an unexpected crash onto the ground and rubbed the back of her head. Once she was done, the spinning in Kairi's eyes was gone. Now she could she who exactly decided to do a crash landing on top of her- wait, what?

The person who crash landed on top of her body… turned out to be a young teenage girl just like her. She had long wavy-length black hair, pale skin and green eyes. Her attire wasn't anything big – an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath a white jacket, a pair of shorts and white slip-on shoes. What really made Kairi curious about the girl was the crown-shaped necklace. Her best friend Sora owned one just like hers!

Kairi had no idea who this girl was and why she decided to crash-land on top of her body. Yet, she was going to find out in a matter of seconds. Let's see who this mysterious girl really is…

"Hey, are you okay?" Kairi asked as she walked over and touched the mystery girl whose eyes were currently spinning along with stars over her head. The red head saw that her guest hadn't regain consciousness yet.

Kairi tapped her once more but this time the mystery girl gave a groan. The spinning in her eyes was gone as she closed them, sat up and started to rub the back of head.

"Ouch… my damn head. What the hell is going on…?" The mystery girl asked as she continued to rub the back of her head.

Seeing that she was now conscious, Kairi decided to ask her question. "Hey, you alright?" She asked.

The black-haired girl stopped rubbing her head for a second, opened her eyes and looked at Kairi's direction before turning away. "Yeah, Kairi… I'm fine. Just need to-" She stopped speaking and her mouth widened in shock. Frozen like a statue, she slowly turned to look at the person she was discussing things with and…

"K-KAIRI!?" The mystery girl yelled out Kairi's name much to her shock – how did this person now who she was?

"H-how did you know my name…?" Kairi asked slowly.

The mystery girl shook her head. "No! No, no, no! You aren't supposed to be here! You're supposed to be in a coma!" She yelled.

Kairi frowned – what a rude person! All she was asking was how this mystery character knew her name and what does she get? Some cryptic talk about her being in a coma of some kind…

"Hey, no need to be rude! I was just asking a question…" The mystery girl shook her head once more. "No, no! I wasn't trying to be rude! I'm not supposed to meet you until- Wait, where am I exactly!?" The mystery girl asked.

"Whoa… calm down, will you? Look, we are in Traverse Town – a hub that serves as a home to those that have lost their worlds to the darkness. Listen, can you please answer my question?" Kairi pleaded.

Meanwhile, the mystery girl looked around and couldn't help but gasp in shock. This wasn't her home at all – this was Traverse Town indeed!

"Holy shit…" Were her last words before she fell unconscious onto the ground much to the shock of Kairi.

"Hey, are you okay!?" Kairi rushed forward to check and see if the girl was still alive and kicking…


End file.
